White Russian
by scumisyum
Summary: Cee-Cee ponders about her feelings for Adam. One-Shot. R


**White Russian**

A/N I saw this movie called Big Lebowski and he kept drinking White Russians so I thought; let's write. I'm logical that way.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Adam, you are a bum," Cee-Cee said rolling her eyes when she watched her friend and not so secret bum run after the seagulls who were scavenging for food.

Adam turned around and shook his head at her, laughing. His brown eyes filled with humor and his mouth in a perpetual wide smile. He was dressed in a flowery shirt today and Bermuda shorts and his feet were clad in flip-flops.

"Well, my lovely young friend, someone has to be," and with those words, he returned towards their table and flopped down onto the bench inelegantly. Cee-Cee blushed slightly at their proximity and her stomach did wild flips; butterflies fluttering madly.

"You alright, Cee?" Adam asked, concern and humor laced in his voice, intermingling as one.

"Sure… sure," the pale skinned girl managed to choke out in reply. Behind her purple lenses she was observing the every move the dark haired boy made. The way his muscles, how faint they were, moved as he flinged his arms madly and wildly about, the way his face would be marred in a slight frown when he looked up to high and his eyes caught the dazzling rays of the sun. And even as she sat there sitting in the melting heat and regretting every instant her stupid genes, she couldn't help but bask in this moment that was theirs alone.

"So, where's Susie Q?" Adam asked.

Cee-Cee sighed. She loved Suze, really she did; she was the friend that she had always wanted. Opinionated, sarcastic and sincere in a way that was brutal, not unlike her, but sometimes she regretted the fact that her good friend was so attractive. She had never held any hope that Adam would one day feel for her as she felt for him but Suze's constant presence in their lives had made that fleeting thought all that much further. Still, Suze was never going to return those inane attractions that Adam felt for her as she was busy with the paranormal activity surrounding her boy-friend and the sexual tension which could be cut with a knife between her and the new student.

So, Cee-Cee spent her time looking at the object of her affection, hoping that at some point he might be turning to regard her and think the same offish thoughts as she did. And then she batted herself on the head mentally, regretting those thoughts the instance they had sprouted.

"She went home, wasn't feeling all to well. You know how school can be and then I think she had calculus with the new guy; I think she's the only girl in the school who doesn't go mad over him…" she answered to Adam, trying to make her lips seem pouty as she spoke and hoping that maybe he might suddenly feel the urge to kiss her. God, what a delightful situation that would be!

But of course he didn't and he just turned to her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I notice you don't talk about yourself as an exception as well, Cee-Cee… Are you feeling the need for a manly, virile lad to satisfy your impending need?" Adam laughed and jumped off the bench so as to escape the swat that was heading towards him at a dangerous speed.

"I know you too well, dudette, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" And then he ran off, harassing younger students that where in his path and looking all in all like a foolish lunatic.

Cee-Cee sighed dramatically, wondering why she had to fall in love with such an insipid boy. Wishing that she were one of those asinine, shallow and pretentious girls who fluttered their eyelashes at Paul Slater and idiots like Brad Ackerman instead of nursing this moronic crush over her best-friend. You'd think knowing someone since you were both in nappies would be enough of a turn-off…

Well, there was nothing left to do, really, but drown her sorrows and hope against all hope that maybe some day she would move on to better things. Greener pastures so to say.

"Mmm…" Cee-Cee thought out-loud, "I've always wanted to try a White Russian." And with that, she got up, trudged past the stupid posse that surrounded Kelly Prescott and her newest prey and headed towards English Class.


End file.
